


И всё осветилось

by found_highway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_highway/pseuds/found_highway
Summary: Хэппи-энд!АУ. Волдеморт побеждён, Регулус Блэк перешёл на сторону Ордена и жив, вообще все живы.
Kudos: 5





	И всё осветилось

— Даже не верится. Я теперь дядя Сириус, пиздец.

Регулус обычно улыбался как будто сам себе, своим мыслям. Казалось, что он хочет спрятать радость, затемнить её и не нарушать ей приличия. Сейчас он улыбался Сириусу, нет, он весь сиял. Глаза светились, и он казался одновременно очень юным и таким взрослым. И был очень похож на брата.

Ремус чувствовал к нему нежность настолько сильную, что стыдился её. Он никогда не говорил Регулусу, что считает его частью своей семьи, но теперь был почти готов выдать это.

— Конечно, ты всё равно остался слишком правильным мальчиком, и женился на правильной девочке, и всё-то у тебя правильно, — продолжал Сириус. — Но мне это даже нравится, знаешь. У каждого ребёнка правильных родителей должен быть ебанутый дядя-пидор или чокнутая незамужняя тётя. А так как ебанутый дядя тут я, мне просто необходимы правильные родственники. Для симметрии — Он покачал бокал в руке, полюбовался на вино. — Подумать, да? Он пойдёт в школу, когда Гарри будет учиться на втором курсе. Может, они подружатся.

— Уже выбрали имя? — Ремус решил немного разбавить разглагольствования Сириуса. Когда тот был взволнован, он просто не мог заткнуться.

— Арктурус или Финеас, ещё не определились. — На Ремуса Регулус тоже смотрел… да, пожалуй, даже с любовью.

— Фу, какие правильные имена, — не преминул заметить Сириус. — Но парень по имени Финеас Блэк или Арктурус Блэк почти обречён быть крутым, что правда, то правда.

— Ему очень повезло, да? — тихо сказал Ремус. — Он родился уже в мирной Британии.

Регулус на секунду поджал губы — хотя он, как и обещал, не участвовал в боевых действиях, эта тема не была простой для него, — но кивнул:

— Я… я делал всё, что делал, в том числе ради него. После уничтожения хоркрукса он не должен вернуться. Мой сын вырастет, не зная войны.

— Дамблдор говорит, он ещё может вернуться, — сказал Сириус, резко отбросив шутливость. Пальцы его волшебного протеза (напоминание о битве в Министерстве) сжались, но он сам этого не заметил. Ремус коснулся его плеча, посмотрел на Регулуса:

— В этом случае мы будем готовы. Справились один раз — справимся снова.

Пару секунд они молчали. Ремус думал о том, как любит их обоих, Сириус отпил вина, как будто фраза о победе над Волдемортом была тостом, а Регулус помедлил, прежде чем сказать:

— Ремус… я хочу попросить тебя стать его крёстным.

— Да ладно! — Сириус подпрыгнул. — Регулус, да ты крут.

Регулус всем своим видом продемонстрировал сдержанность в ответ на чрезмерно сильные излияния братских чувств.

— Я хотел предложить это Сириусу, но потом подумал, что он и так родной дядя, и, к тому же, с него хватит обязанностей крёстного в отношении Гарри. Строго говоря, ему и их, возможно, слишком много. А после того, что произошло в Министерстве… и того, что ты сделал во время атаки на Гриммо… — он поднял глаза на Ремуса. — Я считаю себя обязанным тебе. И в некотором роде близким человеком. И моя жена одобрила эту мысль.

Ремус хотел спросить «И вас не волнует, что я оборотень?», но вместо этого сказал:

— Для меня это честь.

Сириус молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. И ещё какое-то время никто из них ничего не говорил, чтобы не разрушить этот хрупкий момент, особенный, как первый клейкий листок, проклюнувшийся весной. Момент начала чего-то другого, нового. Жизни после войны.


End file.
